La hermana del Héroe
by Shimmy Tsu
Summary: Ariadna lleva una vida feliz y tranquila junto a su hermano mayor Link en la villa Ordon. Pero luego de que la oscuridad invadiera el reino de Hyrule, ella es separada de Link y se ve obligada a vivir en el terrible castillo Crepuscular. ¿Se reencontrará de nuevo con su hermano? Ambientado en el juego Twilight Princess. (Clasificación T por comentarios)
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola y bienvenidos a mi primer fic de The Legend of Zelda... (bueno, segundo, pero esta vez no es crossover xdd)**

**He decidido arrojarme al tanque de tiburones porque esta idea ha estado molestando en mi mente por mucho tiempo. Y creo que después de meditarlo mucho, pero mucho, me he dignado a subirlo.**

**Espero que disfruten de la lectura. Si quieren dejen sus reviews, criticando, sugiriendo, felicitando o lo que se les ocurra.**

**Es un fic en proceso, entonces no me centraré en las parejas por ahora. Además está ambientado en Twilight Princess (único juego que me he dado vuelta ._. pero que adoro porque me ha introducido en el mundo de TLoZ ^^)**

**Abrazos Psicológicos :'D**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

Era pasado mediodía, los granjeros se ocupaban de sus huertas y rebaños. Los cultivos crecían fértiles y los riachuelos que cruzaban a través de la tierra, se hacían paso a través de las rocas para llegar a un pequeño lago, y así refrescar y satisfacer a la pequeña aldea de los alrededores.

En pocas palabras, era un típico día de verano para la villa Ordon.

Yo me encontraba lejos de la villa, más bien en los bosques, por así decirlo, en la cima de un árbol junto con mi mejor amiga Bea. Debajo de nosotras, un par de chicos jugaban con sus espadas y escudos de madera, imaginando que peleaban en la batalla más grande que alguna vez pudo haber ocurrido en el reino.

_-¡Yo protegeré a la princesa de las fuerzas del mal!_

_-¡No si conquisto todo el reino de Hyrule primero!_

A veces no sé de dónde sacan esas ideas, pero creo que se les subió a la cabeza la leyenda del Héroe del tiempo que se cuenta en todo el reino…

Éramos un grupo muy feliz a esa hora del día. En especial yo, Ariadna, la más pequeña, de estatura y de edad con ocho años. Ese día traía lo típico que usaba, un vestido con mangas largas color crema muy cómodo, con detalles simples en colores pasteles y un pedazo de tela color cappuccino se enrollaba en mi pequeña cintura. Mi tez era blanca y mi cabello, era de un castaño claro medio rubio, me llegaba hasta la cintura. Además de estar suelto, tenía una media trenza que me sujetaba unas mechas rebeldes de la frente. Mis ojos eran celestes como el cielo despejado en los días de verano y los zafiros más preciosos que alguien pudiese encontrar, según mi hermano mayor, pero creo que más adelante les hablaré de él.

Miré la honda que traía sujeta en mi mano, luego al par de "caballeros" que peleaban bajo el árbol. Bea, quien estaba a mi lado, me miró extrañada, pero se dio cuenta de la maliciosa sonrisa que se dibujó en mi rostro, y también sonrió. Me entregó un par de trufas que traía en su pequeño bolso y aguantó una repentina risa tapándose la boca. Levanté la honda y estiré del elástico hasta su punto máximo, apuntando al par de muchachos, pero especialmente al castaño que sólo traía la espada.

Mis dedos se movían un poco para acomodar las municiones, comencé a respirar lento para no desconcentrarme.

Preparé muy bien mi movimiento, mi objetivo seguía peleando contra su otro amigo, sin siquiera prestarme atención. Ese fue el momento para atacar…

_Pum! Pum!_

-Ah!- exclamó presionando la zona en la cual recibió unos fuertes golpes. Yo estallé inmediatamente de la risa junto con Bea. Tuve que agarrarme del estómago porque me había comenzado a doler.

-Grr… ¡ARIADNA! ¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?- escuché gritar a mi amigo que aún se frotaba el chichón que le había dejado en la cabeza. Me sequé las lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir luego de aquella escena y descendí del árbol con mi amiga pisándome los talones.

Me detuve en frente de mi amigo castaño y me reí entre dientes al ver que tenía una vena hinchada en la frente y un tic en su ojo izquierdo. Este amigo mío se llamaba Talo, él era mayor que yo por dos años, es decir que tenía diez y era el líder de nuestro grupo. Talo tenía el cabello castaño oscuro con una cinta roja alrededor de la cabeza, y sus ojos eran de color verde oscuro. El otro caballero era el hermano de Talo, Lalo. Un pequeño de cinco años. Está bien, no soy la más pequeña, pero Lalo es muy maduro para su edad. Si no me creen, vayan a la villa Ordon y visiten una tienda llamada Lalomercado . Sí, Lalo es el dueño de la tienda…

Pero volviendo con mi impresionante broma…

-Sólo quería molestarte Talo, no es para tanto- le dije sonriente.

-¡Me pudiste haber matado con esas cosas!- Talo me gritó mientras apuntaba el par de trufas que estaban en el suelo.

-Para tu información, Talo… esas _cosas_ son las trufas que cultivé en mi jardín- Bea habló molesta a nuestro amigo. Ella tenía doce años, su cabello era corto y del mismo color que el de Talo, sus ojos eran de un color azul marino y siempre se peleaba con él.

-¿Y acaso me importa?- el castaño le respondió desinteresadamente. Esto hizo que mi amiga comenzara a hervir de rabia, pero Iván, nuestro otro amigo la hiso calmarse.

-No te preocupes Bea, Talo no sabe lo que dice- Iván tenía la misma edad que Bea, pero era algo más tímido y relajado y más alto que todos nosotros. Su cabello era rubio amarillo y sus ojos azul marino. Era muy delgado, por lo que la mayoría le creían un debilucho, pero nosotros no, creemos que muy pronto Iván llegará a ser todo un héroe.

Bea lo miró con relajo y le sonrió. Ambos tenían una extraña relación muy amistosa, tanto así que de la nada se produjo un incómodo silencio en el ambiente.

-_Gracias_ Iván por arruinar mi diversión- Talo dijo sarcástico, haciendo regresar al rubio a la realidad. Bea lo miró sonrojada y luego se volteó a verme. Yo solo le sonreí pícaramente.

Durante la tarde la pasamos jugando y divirtiéndonos. Eso no quería decir que Talo y Bea tuvieran sus roces y comenzaran a pelear, pero aun así, la pasamos genial.

Estaba tan metida en mis juegos que no me había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a oscurecerse.

-Oh oooh…

-¿Qué pasa Ariadna?- Bea me preguntó con la boca llena de manzanas.

-Está oscureciendo, será mejor que regrese a casa- dije mientras me ponía de pie. Me despedí de los chicos y salí corriendo de uno de los pequeños puentes de la villa directo hacia mi casa.

Ésta se encontraba en las afueras de Ordon, construida sobre un árbol. Antes de subir por la escalera para poder entrar, me volteé a ver a nuestra yegua marrón rojizo en el pequeño espacio que mi hermano le tenía para que descansara cerca. Me acerqué para acariciarle las largas crines de color beige, pero luego algo pasó por mi mente y recordé algo, si Epona se encontraba allí, eso quería decir que mi hermano ya había llegado de su trabajo en el rancho. Miré nerviosa la ventana principal y tras ella, pude ver que las luces estaban encendidas y una sombra se movía al interior de la casa.

Subí lentamente los escalones hasta que llegué al frente de la puerta. Tras ella pude escuchar los pasos de mi hermano caminando de aquí para allá, el sonido de los platos siendo servidos, y además de oler el delicioso aroma de comida recién hecha. Mi mano se posó suavemente en el pomo de la puerta, la giré y la abrí lentamente, dejando escapar un fuerte chirrido que llegaría a despertar incluso a los muertos. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados para no encontrarme con _ya_ _saben quién_, y al abrir por completo la puerta, comencé a abrir mis párpados lentamente uno por uno, y para mi mala suerte, allí estaba él. Mi hermano, un muchacho de unos dieciocho años de edad, de cabello rubio y despeinado, de ojos tan azules como los míos y de brazos cruzados, con una mirada severa en su rostro frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Dónde estabas?- su voz sonó firme. Sonreí nerviosamente y comencé a rascarme la nuca, ahora sí que estaría en serios problemas.

-Yo… eh… estaba jugando y se me pasó la hora…- dije mientras jugaba con mis dedos. Él sólo suspiró resignado y me miró cariñosamente, a veces creo que es bipolar por sus repentinos cambios de actitud, luego se agachó a mi altura y me abrazó.

-Me tenías preocupado.

-Link, tú siempre te preocupas- Me reí mientras le regresaba el abrazo. Link se tomaba en serio su papel como hermano mayor, a veces era muy sobreprotector conmigo, pero nunca me importó. Le solté del abrazo y le dije burlona –ya pareces un ancianito preocupándote mucho por mí.

-Bueno, ese es mi deber como hermano mayor- dijo dedicándome otra de sus famosas sonrisas –y no soy tan viejo…

-Para mí sí lo eres- me reí de mi propio chiste y Link se me unió, luego un gruñido proveniente de mi estómago nos interrumpió.

-Suerte que llegas a la hora de cenar- asentí ante su comentario y nos dirigimos a la mesa para poder comer, había estado toda la tarde sin probar ni un solo bocadillo.

-¿Hiciste estofado de calabaza con rábanos?- dije mirando extrañada el plato que se me había puesto al frente.

-Sí, Ilia me enseñó cómo hacerlo hoy en la tarde.

-Ah… - volví a mirar el plato. Sabía que Link era bueno en la cocina, siempre me han gustado los platos que prepara para el almuerzo y la cena, pero el sólo hecho de que Ilia le haya enseñado a preparar el estofado, me había quitado el apetito.

Metí una y otra vez la cuchara en el plato, dejando caer los pedazos de comida como una cascada, como si al hacer eso me volvería el hambre que tenía. Pero Link no lo vio como algo bueno.

-¿No piensas comer? A ti te gusta la comida que hago.- me dijo levantado una de sus cejas.

-Sí, pero no cuando te lo enseña Ilia…- le respondí cortante.

Link rodó sus ojos y puso su mano sobre su frente. -Ari… ¿por qué la odias tanto?- dijo volviendo a levantar la ceja. Lo miré un poco avergonzada, no sabía qué decirle sobre mi odio hacia Ilia. Comencé a jugar con un mechón de mi cabello y fijé la vista de mis ojos en los pedazos de rábanos que flotaban en la sopa.

-No la odio…- hablé en un hilito de voz tan agudo como si fuese un pito –es sólo que me molesta porque… ella tiene las orejas pequeñas…- mentí.

Link se sorprendió con lo que dije, porque se quedó estupefacto por unos segundos, pero luego estalló en carcajadas. Se rió tan fuerte que hasta las gallinas de nuestro gallinero comenzaron a cacarear junto con el gallo, uniéndose los perros de los vecinos y el relincho de Epona. Se rió tan fuerte, que al estar balanceándose en la silla, perdió el equilibrio y se calló de espaldas. Yo me quedé sentada en mi lugar hasta que Link se reincorporó en la mesa un poco más calmado.

Se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y me miró con simpatía. Me tomó la mano y me hizo verle a los ojos.

-Deja de preocuparte por la apariencia física Ari, al final, todos somos iguales. Además, todos tus amigos también son humanos, y tú no los odias.- dijo cariñosamente acariciando mi mejilla. Yo solo le sonreí torpemente y con las mejillas sonrojadas de la vergüenza.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Shimmy: Hola a todos y todas! aquí está el segundo capítulo :D espero que les guste... Bien, últimamente ando un poco deprimido porque, el otro día leí un fic y el autor tenía a sus personalidades trabajando juntos... _(si de casualidad Gatt-chan está leyendo esto, me gustan tus fics xd)_ **

**Y bueno... me siento algo solito...**

**Uznara: ejem... ¬¬**

**Shimmy: Uznara! has.. has... vuelto? ._.**

**Uznara: sí... qué pasó aquí?...**

**Shimmy: oh pues esto ehmm... recuerdas que estabas de vacaciones?**

**Uznara: estaba ESTUDIANDO enfermo! quería tomar un descanso de fanfiction al terminar mi primer fic. Te creé para que tú siguieras... y ahora que me quedan pocas semanas de clases y vengo a revisar las cosas... tú te hiciste cargo de otras cosas?**

**Shimmy: oh pues.. jeje... AY TE HECHÉ DE MENOS! -3-!**

**Uznara: suéltame loco!**

**Shimmy: ahora vé el fic como buena chica... owo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

_PDV de Link_

Ser hermano mayor no es fácil, en especial cuando también ejerces un papel paternal en la vida de una niña.

Recuerdo cuando mi madre estaba embarazada de Ariadna, eso fue cuando tenía diez años aproximadamente. Mi padre nos había abandonado cuando se enteró de que el bebé sería niña, y según él, las mujeres no sirven para una vida en la villa, no ayudarían para el arreo de los rebaños o para la cosecha de calabazas. Era un machista, y no me había percatado hasta que escuché el llanto de mamá cuando él se fue para no volver, un día después de haber discutido con ella.

Desde ese entonces comencé a trabajar. Necesitábamos las rupias para poder mantenernos, y en el estado en que estaba mi madre le era imposible trabajar.

Los meses fueron pasando, yo llegaba cada vez más cansado, pero nunca con la bolsa vacía, pero mi madre, se volvía cada vez más débil. Ya ni siquiera se podía levantar de la cama, su bronceada piel había palidecido, al igual que sus ojos zafiros. Mas su fortaleza se concentraba en la pequeña criatura quien crecía en su vientre. _Aquella pequeña cambiaría mi vida para siempre…_

Era de noche y aun no conseguía conciliar el sueño, me levanté y me dirigí a la ventana que me daba una vista panorámica de la entrada hacia mi casa. El cielo estaba despejado, las estrellas adornaban el cielo como pequeños diamantes incrustados en la oscura y fría roca madre. La luna, una impresionante luna llena iluminaba los árboles y las montañas, era como si la noche no se hubiese aparecido.

Sonreí ante la hermosa escena del paisaje. Siempre me había gustado, ese era un hábito que había adquirido gracias a mi progenitora. Apoyé mis codos en el marco de la ventana y me quedé pensando, recordando todas las cosas buenas de mi vida, y lentamente, el sueño me fue ganando…

* * *

-¡LINK YA DESPIERTA!

Desperté de un salto ante el grito, caí al suelo, golpeándome el trasero, la espalda y la cabeza.

-_Auch…_- fue lo primero que dije en ese día. Me reincorporé dolorosamente, bajé las escaleras de manera coja y al llegar a la sala, vi a mi hermanita haciéndome un puchero mientras se frotaba el estómago.

-Tonto, tengo hambre…- me dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño. Aguanté una pequeña risilla y le acaricié la cabeza, me encantaba hacerlo porque se enojaba cuando lo hacía.

-¿Qué quieres de desayunar?- le pregunté mientras me dirigía hacia la cocina.

-¡Quiero huevos revueltos y leche tibia!- Ariadna saltó a la silla de la mesa. De su cara cruzaba una amplia sonrisa luego de haber nombrado lo que quería de desayuno. Debía suponerlo, a ella le encanta comer eso.

Mientras cocinaba, Ari me hablaba y me decía todos los planes que tenía para ese día, como ir nadar al lago de la villa e investigar sobre unos monos que andaban molestando últimamente en los alrededores. Recordé cuando tuve que ir a buscar la cuna de la mamá de Iván para su bebé, una extraña mona la sostenía sobre su cabeza en una roca en el lago. Pero, ¿cómo es que habrán llegado esos monos a Ordon?

-Link, los huevos…

Estaba tan sumiso en mis pensamientos que me olvidé que estaba cocinando. De no ser por la interrupción de Ariadna, se me habría incendiado la sartén.

-Muy bien, aquí están, huevos revueltos, pan tostado y leche tibia…- fui colocando poco a poco la comida sobre la mesa, mi hermanita vio todo con ojos brillantes y me dio las gracias. Me senté al frente de ella y comenzamos a comer.

-¿Cuabdo igás al cajquillo Link?- preguntó con la boca llena, una de las muchas costumbres que ella tenía.

-Trágate lo que tienes en la boca primero, y luego hablas…- le dije sin verla, escuché como gruñía para sí y tomaba unos sorbos de la leche.

Terminó de tragar y repitió su pregunta, pero ahora con mayor claridad. –¿cuándo irás al castillo?

-En tres días…

-Aah… ¿y te llevarás a Epona?

-No, pensaba ir caminando…- le dije en tono sarcástico. Ariadna odia que haga eso, entonces con mayor razón tenía que hacerlo. Ella solo frunció el ceño y arrugó un poco sus labios, signos de que estaba molesta y pensando. Luego su expresión cambió por una sonrisa, una sonrisa socarrona…

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- sonrió y sus ojitos brillaron esperando la respuesta, poniendo esa carita dulce que me hacía decirle que sí a todas sus locuras. Diosas, creo que sí parezco su padre, pero esta vez no voy a caer.

-No Ariadna, es muy peligroso…- dije cortante.

-Pe-pero, quiero ir contigo…- un tono de angustia salió de su voz, _ahora comienzan las lágrimas de cocodrilo…_

-Ariadna, es peligroso y punto, no te quiero escuchar…- comenzó a sollozar, tapándose la cara con ambas manos. -… esas lágrimas no me harán cambiar de opinión. Ya te dije que no y punto.

Los sollozos se convirtieron en pequeños gemidos y unos balbuceos de "quiero ir contigo", "no me dejes sola" o "no me dejes aquí papi"… sí, me dice papá cuando quiere que le compre algo o en situaciones como esta…

-Ariadna, no significa no. Y es la última vez que lo digo…- hablé lo más fuerte posible para que me escuchara, agravando más mi voz y hacerla sonar más potente. Levantó su cara y se limpió aquellas lágrimas que no lograron su objetivo. Bufó mientras volvía a acomodarse en la silla, me miró con enojo y me volvió a preguntar.

-Entonces, ¿con quién me quedaré?- me temía esa pregunta, había hablado con todo el pueblo para que cuidara de ella, pero nadie tenía tiempo, excepto una persona…

-Te quedarás con Ilia en su casa…

* * *

_Narrador_

-¡Simplemente no puedo creerlo!- Ariadna se decía en voz alta, caminando sin rumbo a través del pequeño bosque de Ordon.

-¿Por qué tengo que quedarme con Ilia?- le preguntó a nadie en particular. La noticia de Link no le había caído muy bien. La pequeña bufó y pateó una piedra, que salió disparada chocando contra el tronco de un árbol, pero rebotó y golpeó una piedra cercana, luego a otro árbol, haciéndolo sacudir y dejando caer algunas bellotas sobre la cabeza de la niña.

-¡Ay!- exclamó frotándose la zona golpeada y mirando con enojo al dichoso árbol. –Las Diosas me quieren arruinar la vida…

-Créeme, cuando naciste, ya la arruinaste…- una molesta y conocida voz habló por detrás de la castaña.

-Cállate Talo, no hablaba contigo- la niña se dirigió de manera agresiva hacia su amigo.

-Oh es cierto, tú hablas con los árboles, se me había olvidado…- una sonrisa arrogante cruzó la cara del niño. Ariadna le frunció el ceño y lo ignoró. Siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, tratando de alejarse de Talo, pero el muchacho no se quedó atrás.

-¿Por qué me sigues? ¿No que hoy Link te enseñaba a usar la espada y la honda?- la joven dijo sin mirarle.

-Sí, pero Link dijo que te viniera a buscar. Está muy preocupado por ti después del desayuno… ¿Quieres decirme qué fue lo que pasó?- Talo caminaba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, mirando de reojo a su amiga. Ariadna se detuvo y soltó un leve suspiro resignándose.

-Pues me quedaré con "ella" en su casa mientras que Link se va al castillo- sus dedos se movieron haciendo énfasis en la palabra ella. El joven comprendió a lo que su amiga se refería, asintió levemente y miró hacia otro lado.

-Sabes, Ilia no es tan mala,- dijo volviéndose hacia la castaña. –tienes que darle una oportunidad, no debes dejarte llevar por los celos…

-No estoy celosa…

-Perdón, quise decir _miedo_…

-No tengo miedo…

-Claro que sí, o si no, no estarías así- Talo la señalo con el dedo de abajo hacia arriba.

-¡Claro que no!- Ariadna comenzaba a enojarse hasta el punto en que sus mejillas se volvían rojas. El castaño la siguió mirando con arrogancia, esperando a que ella desistiera.

-Bueno,- la niña comenzó. –si le tengo miedo a algo, ¿entonces a qué?- le preguntó a su amigo cruzada de brazos.

-Temes a que Link pase más tiempo con Ilia que contigo…- el chico sonrió victorioso tras ver la cara de la muchacha. Ariadna bajó la mirada y comenzó a sollozar levemente.

Talo la miró con simpatía por unos segundos, y luego la abrazó. Tarde o temprano, ella tenía que reconocer, no su odio, sino su antipatía hacia la hija del alcalde de Ordon.

Se sentía tan bien abrazando a la niña, de a poco sentía cómo su cara se ruborizada y los latidos de su corazón se hacían cada vez más fuertes… ¡Ah! ¡El paraíso! Fueron los segundos más deliciosos para el joven castaño, pero un fuerte piñizco en la espalda lo regresó a la realidad.

-¡Ay!- exclamó soltando a su amiga, quien lo miraba con la cara de odio más horrible que jamás pudo haber visto. –Ariadna, ¿por qué hiciste eso?- inquirió mientras se frotaba la espalda.

-Es para que nunca más vuelvas a decirme eso. Y si llegas a contárselo a los demás, ten en claro que no volverás a ver la luz del día…- la joven siseó de forma amenazante. Talo asintió con miedo, alejándose unos pasos, y sin darse cuenta, se tropezó con una piedra y calló directo al suelo.

-Las Diosas tienen algo contra mí últimamente- dijo aun tirado en el suelo.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo…

* * *

Ambos jóvenes se dirigían hacia la casa a Link, en donde se encontraban sus amigos jugando. En todo el camino, los niños no se dijeron palabra alguna. Caminaban en silencio, escuchando atentamente el canto de los pájaros en los árboles.

Ariadna no tenía intenciones de hablar, no se sentía muy bien la verdad. Faltaban apenas unos metros cuando de repente una mona pasó velozmente por su lado chillando. Los niños se miraron sorprendidos hasta que algo les cayó encima.

-_¡Ay!_ ¡Chicos! ¡Al fin aparecen! Vengan, ¡vayamos a por la mona!- Bea gritó sobre los muchachos antes de salir corriendo a la misma dirección que la mona, seguida por Lalo.

-Bueno, no sé tú, pero yo me voy a capturar a la mona- Talo dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Sabes que no puedes ir al bosque de Farone, es peligroso… ¡No puedes dejarte toda la diversión!- Ariadna rió, corriendo junto a Talo a tal dichoso bosque. Pero lo que ambos no sabían, era que al perseguir a la mona hasta el Templo del Bosque, situado en el interior de la zona, se verían acorralados por enemigos.

* * *

-No sé por qué sigo siguiéndote, si al final siempre nos metes en problemas- la chica dijo agarrando unos barrotes de madera de su jaula, mirando aburrida el panorama.

-Oye, esto no es un problema…- el joven se defendió con una sonrisa.

-Ah no… cierto que al estar encerrados en una jaula de madera, con una mona chillona con hiperactividad, la cual TÚ decidiste seguir, custodiados por unos Bokoblins cabezas de chorlito, perdidos en medio del bosque de Farone no es un problema. Es. Un. ¡PROBLEMOTA!…

-No hacía falta tu sarcasmo, gracias…

-Al igual que el tuyo…

-Al menos yo no soy el pesimista aquí…

-No soy pesimista, soy _realista_…

-Lo único real en ti, es tu _real _trasero…

-Al menos no tengo la cabeza llena de…

-¡YA BASTA USTEDES DOS SI NO QUIEREN QUE LOS REBANE AHORA MISMO!- uno de los guardias Bokoblins amenazó a los niños, quienes se quedaron en silencio inmediatamente. El Bokoblin 1 suspiró y volvió a su puesto.

-…_excremento de Keese…_

* * *

**Shimmy: y?...**

**Uznara: no está nada mal... puedo escribir también?**

**Shimmy: claro! tú eres buena con los primera persona! :D**

**Uznara: gracias, sabes... las partes cómicas no te salen nada mal...**

**Shimmy: gracias :D! y ahora... LOS REVIEWS :'D**

_**Magua: oh bueno, aquí está no tan pronto xD de seguro que Ariadna tendrá mucho que contarnos, quizá sean cosas divertidas o deprimentes... Y las faltas se las agradecemos a Word xDD **_

_**P.Y.Z.K: oh muchas gracias :'D ... sí, a veces tambien pienso en eso cuando leo algunos fics xd al principio no me gustaba pero gracias al SS me está gustando más xD y sí sabía lo del nombre... créeme, para mí Ariadna es más común que el mío ._. **_

_**FairyofLight21: jaja descuida, ya tendrás tiempo para ponerte al día con la trama c: y el chiste se me ocurrió porque Link es hyliano (es decir, que tienen apariencia humana, a excepción de las orejas, que son de elfos) e Ilia es humana, sí, se me hizo raro de que en el juego aparezcan humanos ._. ah descuida xd un poco de cultura general no hace daño a nadie... (excepto a Shimmy... Uznara está fascinada xD)**_

_****_**Shimmy: Y bueno, creo que eso sería todo todito c: espero que les haya gustado :D**

**Uznara: el próximo capítulo tendrá más drama...**

**Shimmy: más acción, más comedia, más de todo :D**

**Uznara: no tanto e.e ... Okay...**

**Ambos: Abrazos Psicológicos :'D**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Tsu: …**

**UP: ehmm… estás bien?**

**Tsu: … no, acaso no se nota?**

**UP: eh sí un poco… pero se puede saber por qué?**

**Tsu: porque.. (con tic en el ojo) porque… YA SALIÓ EL GANGNAM STYLE PARA EL JUST DANCE 4 Y NO PUEDO JUGARLO!**

**UP: es cierto! Maldita sea tienda Wii…**

**Tsu: estúpida tienda Wii que se necesita el pinche internet, que maldito no se conecta a la pinche Wii, además de que si funcionara nos bloquearían la pinche y p*ta Wii por estar desbloqueada y con juegos pirateados… (aun con tic en el ojo y echando humos por las orejas)**

**UP: (retrocede y se aleja unos pasos de su compañera) está bien, está bien, relájate… recuerda que tenemos que presentar el capítulo de hoy…**

**Tsu: hazlo tú sola (se cruza de brazos)**

**UP: (con tic en el ojo, y agarra de la camisa a Shimmy) escúchame bien inculta renegada, intenté estar toda la tarde estudiando, pero tú nos hiciste soñar con la música a todo volumen, y luego me hiciste dormir…. La próxima semana estoy hasta el cuello de exámenes y guías de fin de año, y si no colaboras conmigo, te aseguro que mañana amanecerás rodeada de peces…**

**Tsu: me mandarás a un acuario?... (Uznara es rodeada por un aura negra y sus ojos se vuelven rojos) oh oooh….**

**_(Estimados lectores, mientras que esto al parecer marca una nueva historia entre las personalidades, en la cual el más tranquilo intenta asesinar al loco desenfrenado, les dejamos un nuevo capítulo lleno de sentimientos, acción y comedia, si es que se puede decir eso. Lean y disfruten)_**

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

_PDV de Ariadna_

Quién lo diría, al fin y al cabo con Talo logramos escapar de esos idiotas en el bosque. Pero, no fue como yo lo esperaba…

Ahora estaba en casa, sentada tranquilamente, con Link al frente mío, con su mirada enojada y dándome uno de esos sermones de tener cuidado para la próxima, que nunca vaya al bosque sola y todo eso…

-Pero Link, no estaba sola, estaba con Talo…- le reproché.

-Pero son niños Ariadna, no puedes ir sola con un _niño _al bosque de Farone… sabes que es peligroso.

-Pero no me pasó nada…

-¡Aun así!- Link alzó mucho su voz, en realidad nunca antes lo había visto tan preocupado. -¿Si no hubiese llegado a tiempo? ¿Y si te hubiesen hecho daño?... Dime, ¿qué crees que haría yo si te pasara algo?

Bajé mi cabeza. No quería seguir viendo a Link, su cara era una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación. Me dolía verlo así. Sentí como las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos y rodaron por mis mejillas. No me gustaba la forma en que me decía esas cosas, no me gustaba la forma en que me miraba, _no me gusta que esté así por mi culpa._

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡No sigas!- estallé en llanto. Me tapé la cara con mis manos y salté de la silla, corriendo directo al mirador de nuestra casa. Me senté en el suelo, apoyándome en la pared, sin parar de llorar.

Sentí como Link se acercaba y se sentaba a mi lado. Me puso sobre sus piernas y me apretó contra su pecho. Intenté alejarme, pero él era muy fuerte, entonces me di por vencida y hundí mi rostro en su pecho, dejando que mis lágrimas empaparan su camisa. Me acunó entre sus brazos, haciéndome silenciar mi sollozo, besando mi cabeza y tarareándome una canción de cuna, la misma que nuestro abuelo le había enseñado en la ocarina.

Me tranquilicé y levanté mi rostro, dirigiendo mi nublosa vista hacia los azulados ojos de mi hermano.

-Ya pasó…- dijo sonriendo calmadamente, quitando unos húmedos mechones de mi cara y limpiando todo rastro de lágrimas de mis ojos y mejillas.

-Perdón por gritarte… No me gusta que estés así por mi culpa…- dije casi en un susurro, sintiendo como volvían las lágrimas. Link me abrazó más fuerte y besó mi frente.

-Estoy así porque me preocupo, eres mi pequeña, solo quiero que estés a salvo…

En ese momento me sentí un poco mejor, le devolví una sonrisa débil y él comenzó a tararear otra vez la canción de nuestro abuelo. Desde que tengo memoria Link siempre me la había cantado, el abuelo la llamaba la "Canción del Tiempo", mi hermano me contaba todas las aventuras que el abuelo Link tenía en su niñez…

Lentamente fui cerrando mis ojos, el sueño me estaba ganando y me dejé llevar, escuchando como la canción disminuida lentamente su intensidad hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad…

* * *

_Narrador, la tarde del día siguiente._

-¡Ya te dije que fue un accidente!

-¡Aun así es tu culpa!

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Pero quién fue la que gritó al ver a los bokoblins?

-¿Pero quién fue el que decidió seguir a la mona? "Vamos, que de seguro oculta algún tesoro"

-¡Cállate!

-¡No! ¡Cállate tú, cabeza de bokoblin!

-¡Excremento de keese!

-¡Tonto!

-¡Idiota!

-¡YA QUIEREN CALLARSE DE UNA VEZ!- Bea y Lalo gritaron, haciendo voltear a unos peligrosamente juntos Ariadna y Talo, quienes llevaban peleando desde hacía unos minutos al llegar a la casa de Link.

-Diosas, ustedes dos siempre pelean- prosiguió disgustada la mayor –ya hasta parecen matrimonio.

-¿Qué insinúas Bea?- Talo le preguntó molesto.

-Yo no insinúo nada, es solo que cada vez que están ustedes dos juntos, a los cinco minutos ya están peleando…

Ariadna y Talo se miraron por un momento, sonrojados. Lo que su amiga les decía era cierto, no podían estar solos un momento sin comenzar una pelea.

-Uh-uhmm, ¿lo sentimos?- la rubia dijo tímidamente.

-Querrás decir que tú lo sientes…- Talo soltó de repente.

-Oye, también es tu culpa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por ser mejor que tú?

-¿Y en qué eres mejor que yo?

-En que soy más genial…

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que no sea también tu culpa?

-Porque yo no inicio las peleas…

-¿Acaso yo las inicio?

-Exacto, como ahora.

-Pero tú empezaste.

-No es cierto, yo hablé y tú te enojaste.

-Eso es porque eres un idiota.

-Mira quién habla.

-¡Ya no comiencen de nuevo!- Lalo se paró en medio de la "pareja" que acercaba lentamente sus rostros.

-Creo que nunca podremos jugar como es debido…- Bea dijo míseramente, captando la atención de sus amigos. El par de peleadores se miraron un momento, sonrojados de la vergüenza, y luego se acercaron para formar su pequeño grupo.

-Prometemos no volver a pelear frente a ustedes- Ariadna habló, Talo asintió ante su comentario dando una sonrisa. Los cuatro se quedaron así un momento hasta que vieron pasar a Ilia con Epona, dirigiéndose al manantial de Ordon.

-¿Ahora qué hace Ilia con Epona?- la castaña mayor preguntó, mirando con incredulidad el camino por el cual pasó la muchacha con la yegua.

-De seguro se peleó con Link… Siempre es lo mismo…- Talo dijo despreocupadamente, como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo. Las niñas asintieron y se alejaron un poco, solo para tener una conversación entre ellas dos.

-¿Tú crees que Link haya hecho algo?- Bea le preguntó a su amiga.

-Yo creo, siempre se pelean… aunque para mi mala suerte se vuelven a reconciliar…

-Parece que alguien tiene celos…

-No comiences tú también…

Bea sólo atinó a reírse, hasta que escuchó unos gritos provenientes de Talo.

_-¿Cómo quieres que juguemos con él si por su culpa ahora yo y Lalo estamos castigados?_

-Ugh, odio que traté así a Iván…

-Es un bobo, qué esperabas- la rubia se encogió de hombros, observó cómo Link le entregaba la espada de madera a su amigo y luego salía corriendo junto con el chico rubio por la misma dirección que Ilia. El castaño se acercó a sus amigas y habló triunfante.

-¡Já! ¡Miren lo que acabo de obtener!

-Bravo, te felicito, ahora sí podrás hacer algo que no sea estúpido…

-Cállate Ariadna…

-No otra vez- Lalo se lamentó en voz baja.

Como si nunca hubiesen tenido la conversación de disculpas, la pareja de niños comenzó otra vez con una de sus discusiones. Sus otros amigos sólo atinaron a sentarse y observar en silencio, lo cual ya se les había vuelto una rutina.

-Y es por eso que tú…- Ariadna se vio interrumpida en su oración cuando comenzó a sentirse un pequeño movimiento en el suelo. Todo el bosque se quedó en silencio y lo único que se lograba percibir eran los cascos de algún animal, acercándose peligrosamente al grupo.

Se quedó inmóvil, como si estuviese esperando la reacción de alguno de sus amigos. Talo le agarró del brazo y la acercó en forma protectora. El silencio y el terror se habían apoderado de los niños, ya que pronto aparecieron unos monstruos montando a sus bestias y acercándose a los pequeños.

Comenzaron a correr, pero los invasores eran más rápidos, con sus garrotes noqueaban a los menores y les observaban la mano, como si estuviesen buscando algo, pero al no encontrarlo, los cargaban sobre su espalda y regresaban por su camino. Ariadna había esquivado los golpes de los extraños gracias a Talo, ambos habían comenzado a correr directo a la villa para pedir auxilio, pero pronto uno de los jinetes había capturado al niño, causando que la joven se tropezara y callera al suelo.

Ariadna vio con como tres de ellos se acercaban rápidamente con sus bestias salvajes y comenzaban a rodearla. Intentó levantarse pero se sintió mareada, un extraño ardor apareció en su mano izquierda, al igual que una borrosa figura. De repente todo el mundo comenzó a nublarse y la oscuridad comenzaba a reinar sobre ella…

* * *

El tiempo de los sueños puede llegar a ser irrelevante. El concepto del espacio-tiempo generado en lo más recóndito del pensamiento humano puede ir más allá de la lógica humana. Dormir puede significar 5 minutos, pero los sueños se sienten como semanas…

Ariadna se sentía de esa manera, abrió lentamente sus ojos, su cabeza le dolía como si la hubiesen perforado y se sentía tan cansada como si hubiese estado corriendo durante horas. Intentó sentarse, pero al apoyar su mano un agudo e intenso dolor provino de ella.

-¡Ay!- exclamó frotándose la zona vendada. Tiró de las sábanas y se sentó a la orilla del colchón, según lo que ella recordaba, era que había estado corriendo en la villa, y que había quedado inconsciente en medio del césped. Ahora se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una torre, frente a ella se encontraba una chimenea encendida la cual proporcionaba calor al lugar, a su derecha una amplia puerta entreabierta, de la cual se observaba los peldaños de la escalera de la sombría torre de piedra, y a su izquierda se hallaba una amplia ventana con vista a lo que parecía en ese momento ser una ciudad. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue el desconocido que miraba por ella, un desconocido vestido con una capucha que le tapaba el cuerpo y la cara.

-Veo que al fin despertaste- el extraño dijo sin quitar su vista del paisaje, Ariadna se sorprendió al escuchar la suave y dulce voz de él, ¿o ella?

-Descuida, estás a salvo, por ahora…- la encapuchada se volteó para dirigirse a la niña quien aún se encontraba sentada en la cama. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, se agachó a su altura y le tomó las manos. –No te preocupes, yo te protegeré mientras estés aquí…

Ariadna había comenzado a sollozar, se sentía asustada, no sabía en donde estaba, no sabía lo que había ocurrido con sus amigos, no sabía qué había ocurrido con Link…

-¿Dónde estoy?- fue lo único que logró decir.

-Estás en el castillo del Crepúsculo, o antes conocido como el castillo de Hyrule…

La niña levantó un poco su vista para intentar ver a la extraña, esta tenía el rostro encubierto ya que la capucha impedía que este fuese revelado.

-Entonces, ¿quién es usted?- preguntó algo temerosa. La extraña le soltó las manos para ponerse de pie, la miró atentamente mientras se quitaba la caperuza de la cabeza, revelando un largo y sedoso cabello castaño, un rostro pálido y bello, de piel aterciopelada, y unos ojos tan azules como el mar.

-Yo soy Zelda…

* * *

**UP: muy bien, fin de este capítulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado…**

**Tsu: (con notables moretones, envuelta en yeso y vendas, además de estar en silla de ruedas) me gustó el final, dejaste un gran tan tan taaaan con lo de Zelda…**

**UP: gracias, había olvidado que ella decía eso…**

**Tsu: pero gracias a las diosas volvimos a jugar el TP… créanme, después de un año de haberlo terminado se nos olvida todo… y hablando de eso… te encuentras mejor?**

**UP: sip, creo que necesitaba desestresarme… esto de fin de año me tiene preocupada…**

**Tsu: descuida, cuando me mejore, y salgas de vacaciones me encargaré de ti…**

**UP: pero primero, los reviews (le golpea una pierna enyesada)**

**Tsu: ay! Maldita p*ta…. Okay, un saludo y agradecimiento a _Magua_ y _Zilia-K_ por sus reviews**

**UP: es un placer que un par de autoras reconocidas en el fandom nos feliciten por nuestro trabajo…**

**Tsu: que Kingdom Hearts las proteja, y que la fuerza las acompañe…**

**UP: tenías que decir eso?**

**Tsu: es que me dieron ganas de ver Star Wars c:**

**UP: olvídalo….**

**Ambas: Abrazos Psicológicos :'D**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Tsu: Muajajajaja!(aparece rodeada de humo) He vuelto con nuevo capítulo!**

**UP: (apareciendo detrás de Tsu) querrás decir HEMOS vuelto…**

**Tsu: bueno, la mayoría del capítulo lo escribí yo…**

**UP: después de qué? Te has tardado mucho en hacerlo!**

**Tsu: (risa nerviosa) jeje, bloqueo del escritor…..**

**UP: eso, y muchas horas jugando al Skyward Sword….**

**Tsu: tengo que aprovechar mis vacaciones!**

**UP: has algo productivo!**

**_(Estimados lectores, como ya saben dejaremos a las autoras arreglar sus diferencias. Sí, tienen un grave bloqueo del escritor, al parecer el verano las está afectando…_**

**Tsu: qué verano ni qué ocho cuartos! Está lloviendo y me cago de frío!**

**UP: vivimos en una isla Shimmy, vive con eso…**

**_Segundo, sí, aun no terminan el Skyward Sword, es horrible compartir la única televisión de la casa con una hermana adicta a la tele. Finalizando, lean y disfruten.)_**

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

_Narrador_

Hay días en los que llegan a parecer semanas o meses. A veces ni siquiera llevas medio día y ya sientes que pasaron cuatro horas. (como en el maldito colegio…)

Así se sentía la princesa Zelda, sentada en su silla, mirando a través de la inmensa ventana, observando todo su reino dominado por el crepúsculo. La esperanza de que Hyrule volviera a recuperar su antigua gloria era eterna.

-_Pobres…-_ pensaba míseramente al recordar que todos sus gobernados fueron convertidos en almas por las nubes del ocaso.

Agitó su cabeza para olvidarse de eso último y la volteó a la puerta entreabierta de su habitación. Esperaba el regreso de alguien especial, el cual la ayudaría a salvar todo su reino. Pero también, otra cosa la tenía preocupada.

Ariadna había sido llamada por Zant, el rey de las tinieblas. No sabía para qué la necesitaba, pero había algo en esa niña que quizá sí sea importante, ya que era la cuarta vez que la joven había sido citada. A diferencia de las demás criaturas que habitan Hyrule, aquella joven no había sido convertida en alma bajo el crepúsculo.

Sentía una gran preocupación hacia la niña, tenía que cuidarla, cosa que al principio no hubiese hecho, pero la mirada de aquel extraño lobo la hizo cambiar de idea hacía unos días atrás…

_Flashback, dos días antes…_

_-… Niña, ¿quieres por favor detenerte? Me estás mareando…- una extraña duendecilla levitaba frustrada al lado de la princesa de cabellos castaños._

_-Ya te dije que me llamo Ariadna, no niña…- respondió molesta la susodicha mientras intentaba zafarse de la soga enrollada en su cuerpo._

_Zelda las miraba con simpatía, desde que Midna conoció a su nueva compañera de "prisión" se llevaban peleando todo el día._

_-"Y eso que Midna llegó ayer…"- pensó divertida._

_-Ahora que lo pienso nunca debí envolverte en eso…- dijo la pequeña twili aburrida aun contemplando el fallido intento de la niña de zafarse de su trampa. De pronto unos pasos se escucharon desde el exterior de la puerta. Midna desapareció en medio de las sombras, mientras que las dos hylianas se quedaron inmóviles esperando a su visitante._

_De la rendija de la puerta se asomó uno de los guardias twili y se dirigió a la niña quien lo miraba extrañada._

_-Oye, tú no eres el tipo que me trae la comida…- dijo interrogante._

_-Lo siento, Manuel está ocupado con un prisionero en el calabozo. Pero vendrás conmigo, Zant necesita de tu presencia ahora mismo.- el guardia agarró del brazo a Ariadna y la llevó arrastrando literalmente hacia su rey._

_Zelda miró atónita unos segundos luego de que ambos se marcharon, Midna apareció y dijo sonriendo._

_-Vaya, parece que al fin llegó ese tipo al que esperas… Descuida, yo lo traigo.- y con eso la twili desapareció, dejando a la princesa sola en la lúgubre habitación._

Dos horas después…

_-… Los guardias deben de estar acercándose por su ronda diaria. Por favor, huye y salva al reino. El destino de Hyrule depende de ti.- un ligero toque de desesperación salió de la garganta de la princesa. El lobo de ojos azules junto con la twili comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la salida, pero antes, la bestia se volteó para ver a Zelda a los ojos._

_-"Cuídela y manténgala a salvo su Majestad. Sé que ella está aquí viviendo con usted. Y por favor, no le mencione nada de lo que me pasó. Sólo dígale que yo, Link, estoy bien y que pronto regresaré por ella…"- dijo telepáticamente, ya que esa era la única manera por la cual el animal y la hyliana podían comunicarse. Luego salió por la puerta y un minuto después regresó Ariadna junto con el guardia, sin tener la menor idea de los visitantes de la princesa…_

_Fin del flashback_

-… Zelda, ¿sigues ahí?- la niña sacudió sus manos en frente de la cara de la princesa, quien regresó al instante de su trance.

-Oh, lo siento Ari, estaba pensando en algo…

-Ah, debía ser muy importante ya que no me escuchaste la primera vez.

-_Sí, muy importante… _- Zelda pensó para sí. -Oye y, ¿Para qué te llamó Zant esta vez?- Ariadna comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente y soltó una leve risilla igual nerviosa, desviando su mirada hacia el suelo.

-Oh, pues… el tío Zant me quería enseñar un nuevo juego…

_-Tío Zant… vaya, si el lobo la escuchara ahora de seguro le daría un infarto…- _pensó divertida. -¿Y qué clase de juego?

Ariadna sonrió a la princesa mientras se alejaba unos pasos de ella. Elevó su mano derecha, cerrándola en un puño, cerró los ojos con fuerza y los abrió, mostrando un extraño cambio de color en ellos, de un azul zafiro, a un rojo carmesí que hizo estremecer a Zelda. De su mano ahora extendida, se elevaba una flama potente de ligeros colores rojos y tonalidades amarillas y anaranjadas, no se le veía origen alguno, pero no lastimaba en lo más mínimo a la niña, y esta no mostraba tener problemas con ello.

-El tío Zant me enseñó este hechizo, dice que se llama _Faira_. Según él, cuando me fortalezca, el poder del hechizo aumentará y podré controlarlo mejor.-al terminar su frase, la niña apagó el fuego de su mano y sus ojos retomaron su color natural.

Zelda estaba sorprendida y en estado de shock, Ariadna no debería estar practicando ese tipo de magia. El peligro que está corriendo era inminente, en esas circunstancias podría salir lastimada, y eso la princesa jamás se lo perdonaría. Pero la niña se veía segura de sí misma, y no sentía miedo por ello. Zelda sólo llegó a la conclusión de que había alguien el culpable de enseñarles esas cosas.

* * *

-¡Zant! ¡Necesitamos hablar!

-Oh pero miren nada más, si no es la princesa que amablemente me cedió _todo_ su reino.

Zelda se estremeció al recordar lo que tuvo que hacer para no entrar en guerra con Zant y sus soldados. Por dentro sentía que había deshonrado el nombre de su familia y que había fallado a su reino, pero era la mejor opción que tenía.

Zant sin embargo la observaba tras su máscara feliz, por haber causado un dolor interno a la princesa.

Ignorando el comentario hecho por el tirano, Zelda retomó su postura, frunció el ceño y se dirigió al hombre sentado en el trono que le pertenecía a ella.

-¿Se puede saber por qué le estás enseñando magia y hechizos a Ariadna?- escupió cada palabra como si fuese veneno, angustiada y enrabiada.

-Oh, sólo quería que ella estuviera a mi nivel para así poder divertirnos…

-¿Divertirse cómo? Zant, ella es una niña…

-Pero también una hyliana. Muy pocos hylianos como ella tienen ese potencial, la habilidad de controlar hechizos de defensa y destrucción. No iba a dejarla que lo dejara intacto, tenía que pulir a mi _diamante en bruto…_

La princesa apretó sus puños y tensó sus músculos, aquel tipo le sacaba de sus casillas, el que ahora esté "jugando" con su pequeña amiga, sencillamente sacaba de sí su instinto materno, y asesino.

-Si le llegase a ocurrir algo…

-Pero nada le ocurrirá,- el rey twili se levantó de su asiento con brusquedad, interrumpiendo a la princesa. –deberías preocuparte por tu bienestar _princesa_. Aquella niña me pertenece, haré lo que quiera con ella cuando se me dé la gana. Le enseñaré **todos **mis poderes, la entrenaré como mi futura heredera, mi protectora, mi espía, mi propia _guardaespaldas _y _asesina_. Admitámoslo, como rey necesito protección de alguien quien se ocupe luego de mi reino. Y ella me la dará, en fuerza y magia.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No puedes hacer eso! Tú, maldito… pedófilo…

-¡Guardias! ¡Regrésenla a la torre!

Zelda fue arrastrada a la fuerza por los soldados de Zant y devuelta a su confinada habitación. De sus mejillas corrían un delgado hilo de lágrimas, generadas por la rabia y angustia.

Al pasar por la puerta vio a Ariadna sentada en el suelo, jugando con una antigua muñeca de trapo que vestía un desgastado vestido, era tan joven e iría a pasar por cosas horribles estando allí en el castillo, perdería su infancia y adolescencia, por el capricho de un tirano…

* * *

**UP: …fin del capítulo…**

**Tsu: …**

**UP: …**

**Tsu: …sinceramente, este no es nuestro mejor capítulo…**

**UP: ahora me das crédito? Pero sí, tienes razón, es extraño, pero es lo que hay…**

**Tsu: con esto perdemos a los pocos lectores que tenemos… mierda…**

**UP: seep… ahora, agradece los reviews…**

**Tsu: Saludos para _Magua_ y _Zilia-K_, muchas gracias por los reviews y ehmmm…**

**UP: esperamos que este capítulo no las haya decepcionado…**

**Tsu: si eres nuevo lector, deja tu review criticando nuestra historia! Luego serás TÚ el responsable si en las noticias aparecen nuestros cuerpos colgando de una soga al cuello!**

**Ambas: Abrazos Psicológicos :'D**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Tsu: _…sin preocuparse, es cómo hay que viviiiir…_**

**UP: desde cuando estás tan feliz?**

**Tsu: _al vivir asíiiii, yo aquí aprendíiiii…_**

**UP: _ay no…._**

**Tsu: HAKUNA MATATA!**

**UP: DEJA DE IGNORARME Y DIME PORQUÉ TANTA FELICIDAD?!**

**Tsu: estoy de vacaciones ^^!**

**UP: lo estamos DESDE HACE TRES SEMANAS!**

**Tsu: _…matata, hakuna-matata, hakuna-matata!..._**

**_(Estimados lectores, ni nosotros sabemos la causa de la felicidad de Shimmy, esperamos que no sea contagioso. Sin más preámbulos, el nuevo capítulo, lean y disfruten.)_**

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

_Tres semanas después…_

_PDV de Ariadna_

A decir verdad, no es taaan malo vivir en el castillo, lo he pasado genial estos días. Zant me ha estado enseñando trucos de magia y hechizos, con los cuales puedo manejar fuego, agua, hielo, aire, tierra, etc. Me divierto mucho con él cuando pasamos nuestro tiempo de juegos, pero a Zelda no le gusta mucho. Cada vez que regresaba de estar con mi tío Zant, ella me abrazaba y me inspeccionaba todo el cuerpo, para luego preguntarme si me encontraba bien y todo eso.

-Cielos Zelda, te preocupas demasiado…- le dije en uno de esos momentos en los que regresaba de estar con Zant.

-Eso es porque no quiero que te pase nada malo, sólo quiero que estés a salvo- me dijo con un tono de voz preocupado. Una de las cosas que odiaba de esta conversación era que me recordaba mucho a mi hermano…

Link… es verdad que hace casi un mes que no sé nada de él. No sé si está con vida o…

_Odio esto, no quiero seguir aquí, sólo quiero estar de vuelta en Ordon junto con él._

Anteriormente ya había tenido estos pensamientos, pero los guardaba porque sabía que no cambiaría nada con sólo recordarlos, pero hoy no pude negarlos, hace mucho que quiero volver a sentir el confortable abrazo de mi hermano, lo extraño mucho y quiero que esté aquí conmigo.

Desvié mi mirada y la planté en el suelo, y dejé que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.

-Zel- Zelda… quiero a mi hermano…- comencé a llorar fuertemente, no podía soportarlo, me sentía muy sola.

Zelda me abrazó de inmediato y comenzó a acunarme entre sus brazos. Nunca le hablé de mi hermano, pero ella me había mencionado que él estaba bien. Me dijo que Link pronto vendría por mí, pero nunca le dije que él era mi hermano.

-Tranquila Ari, de seguro tu hermano está bien…- me dijo suavemente. -¿por qué no me hablas de él?

Dejé de sollozar por unos segundos, ¿quiere que le hable sobre Link?, bueno, no le veo que tenga un lado malo, quizá así ayude a relajarme y Zelda podrá también conocerlo indirectamente. Sería genial que los dos sean novios, tienen muchas cosas en común, ejemplo, los dos me quieren y mucho.

La miré unos momentos antes de acomodarme en el suelo, viéndola de frente, Zelda también estaba sentada y con las piernas cruzadas, en su cara tenía una sonrisa cálida que me tranquilizaba. Respiré hondo mientras decidía por dónde empezar.

-Bueno, mi hermano mayor se llama Link,- al decir eso la cara de mi amiga se sorprendió un poco, eso me hizo reír. –él tiene dieciocho años. Su cabello es rubio como el mío, con ojos azules también como los míos y es muy fuerte. Un día luchó contra un toro para protegerme. Él prácticamente es como mi papá, aunque nunca lo conocí porque, según Link, abandonó a mamá cuando estaba embarazada de mí. Y cuando ella murió al mes de mi nacimiento, mi hermano se hizo cargo completamente de mí. Él me enseñó a hablar, a caminar, a montar en Epona, nuestra yegua, y también me enseñó a usar el tirachinas. Y muchas cosas más…

Mientras iba diciendo todo eso me sentía un poco mejor, me gustaba decir todas esas cosas sobre Link, él era mi héroe, y Zelda nunca cambiaba su cara de interés, por eso seguí hablando.

-Link también toca instrumentos, entre ellos la ocarina. A mí me gusta porque me toca canciones para cuando tengo pesadillas y no puedo dormir. También me narra historias, como las de mi abuelo, que también se llamaba Link. Según mi hermano, el abuelo tuvo muchas aventuras. Cuando era joven salvó Hyrule de un tal Ganondorf, y tuvo que viajar por el tiempo para hacerlo, por eso le llamaban el Héroe del Tiempo, pero nadie se acuerda de él porque, bueno, parece que cuando regresó al pasado, él y la familia real decidieron mantenerlo en secreto. Luego de eso, se encontró con un lugar llamado Termina, y con la ayuda de la ocarina del tiempo y la máscara de Fiera Deidad, en tres días logró salvar a ese lugar de una máscara malvada, la máscara de Majora, la cual había provocado que la luna destruyera todo ese reino. Y fue allí en donde conoció a mi abuela Romani…

Seguí hablando hasta que me percaté que me desvié del tema principal, hablar de mi hermano.

-… lo siento Zel, no debí decirte eso de mi abuelo- dije un poco apenada.

-No te preocupes Ariadna, a decir verdad, no creí que tu abuelo fuese el famoso Héroe del Tiempo del cual mi abuela me hablaba cuando tenía tu edad.- me sorprendí cuando dijo eso, ¿era acaso una coincidencia? Yo no lo creo, pero es increíble que nuestros abuelos se hubiesen conocidos de niños.

-Oh, bueno… Link también es bipolar…

-… ¿Enserio?

-En realidad no sé, pero yo creo que sí, porque cuando llegaba tarde a casa, me miraba con esa cara fea que pone cuando se enoja, y a la milésima de segundo después me abrazaba y me sonreía… Es raro y, creo que eso sería todo…

Zelda se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, creo que se estaba imaginando cómo era mi hermano, espero que todas esas cosas que dije le hayan dejado una buena impresión.

-Vaya, tu hermano debe ser un hombre espléndido- dijo finalmente. –¿Y quieres hablarme también de tus amigos en Ordon?

Oh Diosas, me había olvidado de ellos. Bueno, no es que en verdad me haya olvidado, pero ese día no me acordé, siempre me imaginaba las aventuras que tendríamos en el bosque si los twili no nos hubiesen separado.

-Bueno… no sé por dónde comenzar.- dije un poco nerviosa.

-Oh descuida, comienza por el cual tú quieras- Zelda dijo mientras quitaba un mechón de mi cara, siento como si ella fuese eso lo que Link intentó ser pero no pudo, una mamá…

-Bien, pues, primero está Iván, él tiene doce años, es más alto que yo, es rubio y de ojos castaños, y es el más tímido. A Link le simpatiza porque lo ve como el "hermano" que nunca tuvo, y ya sabes, me refiero a que él es hombre y yo soy más como su hija. Pues, a Iván también lo veo como mi hermano, pero casi no nos hablamos, sólo porque es muy reservado.

Luego viene Bea, tiene la misma edad que Iván y es mi mejor amiga. Siempre estamos juntas y, entre nosotras dos, ella es medio mandona. Nos reta cuando queremos hacer algo divertido que para ella es "peligroso" e "infantil".

Lalo es el más pequeño de todos nosotros, tiene cinco pero a mí me dice enana, sólo por el hecho de que yo soy menos madura que él. Aunque yo no me encuentro inmadura, sólo que él es un "genio", sólo por eso se cree el maduro.

Y por último está Talo, tiene diez y es como el líder de nuestro grupo, es un poquitín más alto que yo, su cabello es castaño oscuro y sus ojos son verdes, siempre busca la manera de molestarme y hacerme enojar, pero yo lo golpeo para que se calle. Es un idiota porque siempre se mete en problemas y siempre me incluye en ellos. También es el hermano mayor de Lalo…

Terminé de hablar de todos mis amigos, aunque hablar de Talo me hizo sentir un poco furiosa, en especial porque recordé que por él tuve una fea pelea con Link.

Zelda me veía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Vaya, parece que ese tal Talo no te cae muy bien…

-¿Qué? No, no me cae mal… Me cae súper bien, es-es uno de mis mejores amigos…- tartamudee un poco, y comencé a sentir cómo mis mejillas se calentaban, Talo podría hacerme enojar, pero _nunca _me iba a caer mal. –Pero si alguien me cae mal, debe ser Ilia…

-¿Y quién es ella?

-Sólo una chica que siempre quiere pasar tiempo con Link…- bufé al recordarla. Y a decir verdad, yo creo que también se la llevaron lejos de Ordon, _ojalá esté lo suficientemente lejos de Link…_

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que alguien golpeó la puerta, Zelda fue a abrirla y se encontró con uno de los guardias. Yo ya sabía para qué era, entonces me levanté del suelo, y me sacudí el polvo de mi vestido, el cual me lo había dado el tío Zant, este era negro y me llegaba hasta los tobillos, de mangas largas y un pequeño escote, y de los bordes se dibujaban unas figuras de color azul, representativas de la raza twili.

Me estaba dirigiendo hacia la puerta y antes de salir, Zelda me abrazó y me besó la mejilla, y luego me susurró algo al oído.

-_Ten cuidado, y recuerda que te quiero…- _eso fue lo que alcancé a oír antes de irme con el guardia.

* * *

-Muy bien Ariadna, hoy no nos centraremos en los hechizos…- tío Zant caminaba lentamente de lado a lado frente a mí. Traía sus manos en la espalda y no usaba su máscara de pescado.

-¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer?- le pregunté, él sólo se volteó a verme con una sonrisa, llamó a uno de los guardias que estaba cerca y este le entregó una espada, una muy grande…

-Hoy aprenderás técnicas de combate con la espada- al decirlo me entregó la dichosa espada. Esta no era exactamente la espada de la familia real, sino era una de doble hoja, que se enrollaba entre sí, y era el doble de mi tamaño.

-Pe-pero, no puedo usarla tío, es más grande que yo…

-Es por eso que te enseñé el hechizo de reducción pequeña, sólo aplícala sobre la espada y ésta se reducirá al tamaño adecuado.

Asentí y usé el hechizo, la espada brilló un poco para luego encogerse a un tamaño favorable para mí. La alcé en victoria y sonreí.

-Ahora, lo primero que debes saber de la espada, es que ella sólo puede ser manejada por un ser sumamente poderoso, mi _fiera…_

* * *

**UP: tantararaaa fin del capítulo!**

**Tsu: seep, esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado, y ehmmm, quiero dar un mensaje…**

**UP: hazlo…**

**Tsu: quizás algunos sepan, otros no, pero una de las autoras del fandom _Gatt-chan _ ha iniciado una campaña del Gato Interdimencional, y trata de que este dichoso gatito tiene que hacer sus apariciones en 10 fics o más, y tienen que avisarle a ELLA por PM o un review en sus fics que pusieron al gatito, así que APOYEN LA CAMPAÑA DE ANIMALES CIBERNÉTICOS!**

**UP: y ganas algo con eso?**

**Tsu: seeep, si los haces y el gato aparece en los diez fics, te ganas un…. (inspira profundamente) …PREEEEEEMIIIIOOOOOO!**

**UP: AGH! PORQUÉ GRITAS?!**

**Tsu: le doy énfasis xD**

**UP: está bien, bueno ahora…**

**Tsu: sí lo sé, los reviews…. Un abrazo y saludo a _Flora Athena, Walala y Zilia-K, _oh vaya, lectores nuevos, muchas gracias ^^!**

**UP: sigan leyendo, felices fiestas, no beban mucho para año nuevo…**

**Tsu: eso me recuerda, en youtube vean "42 frases típicas de un conductor ebrio", es muy entretenido…**

**UP: y también un muy feliz fin del mundo…**

**Ambas: Abrazos Psicológicos :'D**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Tsu: gah! No puede ser, no puede ser… *caminando en círculos***

**UP: ¿y ahora qué te pasa? *tomando un sorbo de su café***

**Tsu: que no ves que nuestras vacaciones están por acabar?**

**UP: *escupe el café* ¿QUÉ?**

**Tsu: lo que dije! Nos quedan menos de 2 semanas de holgazanería en casa! ¿cómo es que se nos pasó rápido?**

**UP: bueno… quizá porque NO HEMOS HECHO NADA!**

**Tsu: de eso se tratan las vacaciones, genio! De no hacer nada!, sólo dormir, y comer, y dormir, y jugar videojuegos, y dormir!**

**UP: sabes que siempre hacemos eso Shimmy…**

**Tsu: ahora dime que hacemos algo productivo… *sarcasmo***

**UP: pues claro, cocinamos y aseamos la casa…**

**Tsu: eso es porque nos pagan, genio!**

**UP: deja de llamarme genio!**

**Tsu: oblígame! Genio….**

**_(Estimados lectores, por un golpe de inspiración, les hemos traído anticipadamente un nuevo capítulo. Ahora los dejaremos con él mientras que Tsu intenta escapar de la ira de UP, pero tranquilos, todos sabemos que nadie acabará muerto [esperamos].Por mientras, lean y disfruten)_**

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**

_2 meses después_

_PDV de Zelda_

¿Alguna vez Hyrule recobrará su paz y gloria?

Llevo pensando eso bastante tiempo, desde que el héroe elegido por las Diosas vino a mis aposentos en esta maldita torre, jurando que haría todo lo necesario para hacerlo, y haciéndome prometer que protegería y cuidaría de su hermana.

Hablando de Ariadna, ella no ha sido la misma pequeña risueña y curiosa. Desde hace un tiempo su estado de ánimo ha sido deprimente, sus ojos azules ya no brillan con esa intensidad que me hacían sonreír y olvidar mi horrible realidad, su sonrisa radiante se ha convertido en una simple mueca de tristeza y ya no come tanto como antes. ¿Será algo que he hecho mal?, ¿acaso será su falta de libertad?, ¿no habré desempeñado bien mi papel de madre?... _¿o será que extraña a su hermano y yo jamás podré llenar ese vacío…?_

Tantas inquietudes me agobian, siento que he traicionado a la palabra del lobo. He intentado todo lo necesario para hacerla sentir cómoda y segura, pero al parecer he fallado… Por la culpa de un obstáculo que se cruza en mi camino por el bienestar de Ariadna.

El problema: _Zant…_

Ese maldito, ese puto desgraciado ha tenido sus ojos en ella desde el primer momento en que la vio. Primero los hechizos de magia, luego el entrenamiento con espadas, y ahora... ahora no sé qué es lo que hace con ella, pero si llega a poner sus sucias y asquerosas manos en ella, juro por las Diosas que lo asesinaré arrancando lenta y dolorosamente sus órganos internos…

_-"¿Princesa…?"_

Ese llamado lejano me alertó. Subí con rapidez las escaleras de la torre hacia mi habitación, ya que me encontraba meditando bajo la lluvia en la azotea del castillo, disfrutando de la luz que al fin se hallaba sobre nosotros, sin ningún rastro de las nubes del crepúsculo. Acomodé mi capucha y entré, allí de pie en la habitación se encontraba, un momento, ¿el lobo y… MIDNA?! Santas Diosas, pero ¿qué ha pasado? Se suponía que él regresaría a su forma original y Midna, sería una simple sombra…

Los observé por unos momentos sin llamar la atención, y la respuesta me llegó como un rayo. _Eso _era obra de Zant, él es el único con el poder del crepúsculo, aparte de Midna. Muchas preguntas inundaron mi mente, pero sabía que no habría respuestas si no ayudaba a la twili inmediatamente.

Me acerqué con cuidado hasta que Link se volteó, sus ojos mostraban preocupación, rabia y miedo que me hicieron sentir escalofríos.

-_"Princesa, tiene que ayudarla, estábamos con el último espíritu de la luz hasta que Zant apareció y…"_

-Basta- le interrumpí, sabía que estaba nervioso por Midna, y yo también. –Trataré de salvarla, pero esto correrá un gran riesgo para todos…

-Prin-princesa, no lo hagas…- Midna dijo, pero no puedo dejarla morir…

-Lo siento, pero es por tu bien…- dije en un susurro y comencé con mi hechizo, sin antes decirle al lobo en dónde encontrar la espada Maestra, oculta en el antiguo Templo del Tiempo…

Cerré mis ojos y dejé que toda mi magia y sabiduría ayudasen a Midna, sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer del mundo, sin dejar rastro.

_Pero esto es por el bien de Hyrule…_

_Es por el bien de Midna…_

_Perdóname, Ari…_

* * *

_Narrador_

Ariadna se hallaba sentada en una silla dentro de una de las miles de habitaciones del castillo. Sus ojos estaban posados en una pequeña telaraña, de la cual había una mosca atrapada, tratando de luchar para poder huir antes de que la temible tejedora se acercase a ella y la devorase, pero finalmente logró librarse de las pegajosas redes y salió volando, pasando frente a la cara de la niña y luego desaparecer por la ventana.

_-Al menos esa mosca logró su libertad…- _La joven pensó tristemente, dejando caer las lágrimas por sus mejillas, sus ojos dejaron la telaraña y se detuvieron en sus manos. Tenía las manos frías, llenas de cicatrices y callos. En los últimos meses, Zant le hacía entrenar duro, todos los días y a todas horas, muy pocas veces lograba estar sola y sin hacer nada. Pero cuando lograba escabullirse de los ojos del tirano y de los guardias, se escondía en cualquier rincón del castillo y permanecía allí, en silencio y tranquila.

-Estúpido Zant, -frunció el ceño -todavía no entiendo para qué me necesita… soy sólo una niña. Aunque, siempre he querido aprender a blandir una espada… y esto de la magia no está nada mal…- dijo mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos he iniciaba una pequeña flama en su mano –¡agh, pero a quién engaño! Extraño Ordon, extraño a mis amigos, extraño mi casa, y, extraño a Link… ¿dónde se supone que está?... Bueno, sentada aquí, hablándole al aire no obtendré respuestas… Zelda debe saber algo.

Y así, se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia su torra la cual compartía con su "mamá". Abrió la puerta y sacó lentamente la cabeza, volteó a ambos lados y, convencida de que no había moros en la costa, salió completamente y se dispuso a andar.

No había caminado mucho hasta que escuchó una conversación que provenía de la sala de estar real.

-_Bah, deben ser Carlos y Raúl discutiendo sobre las apuestas, otra vez…_- pensó, pero como seguía siendo curiosa, se acercó a una pequeña hendidura que había en la puerta, y para su sorpresa, estaba Zant, su tiránico maestro, hablando con alguien a través de una visión en la fogata de la chimenea.

-_…Espero que todo esté como acordamos, Zant…_- el hombre de la visión dijo en una voz profunda y tenebrosa, su cuerpo era fornido y oscuro, su cabello se mezclaba con el rojo y anaranjado del fuego de la chimenea y perfectamente era más alto y grande que el tirano, causando que escalofríos recorrieran por la espalda de Ariadna.

-S-sí, amo, todo está según lo planeado… Tengo a la princesa Zelda aún encerrada en la torre…

-_¿Y el elegido de las Diosas?_

-Ya me ocupé de ello. Gracias a él y Midna, recuperé la Sombra Fundida, y para que no siguiesen interfiriendo, los maldije con mi poder. Al muchacho lo transformé en bestia para siempre, y a mi traidora la expuse al mundo de la luz, en estos momentos no tendría que estar entre nosotros…

Ariadna se tapó la boca y ahogó un sollozo. Echo un último vistazo al rey y salió corriendo, directo a contárselo a Zelda.

* * *

-_Perfecto. Dentro de poco, regresaré a Hyrule y lo tomaré como mío, y muy pronto, me volveré REY…_ _Pero, dime, Zant, ¿cómo va esa esclava tuya?_

-Oh, la pequeña hylian cada vez se hace más fuerte. Y si todo sigue de acuerdo a mi plan, la máscara de la Fiera Deidad podrá adaptarse perfectamente a ella y será la guerrera perfecta…

-_Muy bien…_- la figura desapareció ante una fuerte brisa helada que apareció en la habitación. Dejando solamente troncos humeantes en la chimenea. Zant se le quedó viendo por un momento, luego se acercó a un escritorio y del cajón, sacó un objeto envuelto en una suave seda de color carbón. Lo desenvolvió, revelando una máscara humana, de piel pálida, con tres tatuajes, uno azul en la frente, y dos rojos en las mejillas.

Zant sonrió para sí y alzó la máscara al aire. –Muy pronto, mi pequeña fiera, muy pronto… Ganondorf acabará con todo ser de luz en este mundo… La oscuridad y el crepúsculo gobernarán Hyrule… Y mi dulce Midna, lamento lo que le hice, pero…

-¡Señor!, la prin-cesa… Zelda… está…- uno de los guardias anunció abatido, en la entrada de la habitación. El tirano asintió, y una sonrisa siniestra adornó su pálido rostro. Levantó una de sus manos, pronunció un hechizo en lengua twili y pronto se sintió una atmósfera pesada en el lugar.

-_Y todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan…_

* * *

Ariadna corrió lo más rápido como sus piernas le permitieron. Su visión estaba nublada por las lágrimas que emanaban de sus ojos y se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Llegó a la torre y comenzó a subir apresuradamente por las escaleras, tropezando de vez en cuando por los escalones, hasta que finalmente llegó a la puerta.

-¡ZELDA! Zelda, rápido, Midna y el elegido están en proble- ¿Zelda…?- allí, tirada en el frío suelo de la habitación, se hallaba la princesa, quieta, sin inmutarse ante la presencia de la joven.

Por la ventana se veía cómo la lluvia caía y los rayos inundaban el cielo. La niña se agachó y tomó entre sus manos la cabeza de la morena, sintiendo las mejillas heladas, y viendo la piel más pálida de lo normal.

-¿Zelda?- su voz era un hilo agudo, y triste. Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por su cara y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, había perdido a su amiga. Ella ahora estaba muerta, a su lado…

-Zelda, por favor… no me dejes… por favor, vuelve… Link todavía no ha llegado… todavía soy muy joven para estar sola… Zelda… ZELDA!

Abrazó con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de la princesa y se aferró a ella, como si nunca quisiese separarse de ella. Ahora no tendría a nadie en quien confiar, a nadie con quien sentirse segura. Estaba sola en ese inmenso castillo, frío y tenebroso.

-Me mentiste… prometiste siempre estar conmigo… te…odio…- dijo con voz ronca, su rostro estaba completamente rojo, y las lágrimas marcaron un profundo camino en sus mejillas. Lloró hasta más no poder. Aun agachada al lado de la mayor, levantó su rostro y lo dirigió hacia la ventana. Se acercó a ella, captando que corriendo por la pradera, había un lobo y que encima de él, se hallaba la twili desaparecida.

-¡Ahora espero que estés feliz, Elegido!- les gritó mientras que el castillo era envuelto por un campo de fuerza oscuro -¡El día en que te vea, no dudaré ni un segundo en matarte! ¡Y es una promesa!

_Una que realizaré, cueste, lo que cueste…_

* * *

**UP: fin del capítulo, esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado…**

**Tsu: ¿cómo quieres que lo disfruten si ahora están con mil y un preguntas en esa cosa que le llaman cerebro?**

**UP: no insultes a los lectores, idiota…**

**Tsu: pff, pues bien… Queridos lectores, sabemos que están en duda, pero queremos que sepan que este capítulo ha sido reescrito cientos de veces (conste que estaba escrito desde Diciembre), si tienen alguna duda, déjenla en los reviews, intentaremos contestarles…**

**UP: ahora bien… no teníamos planeado hacer la muerte de Zelda tan, terrible y angustiosa… ni mucho menos convertir a Ariadna en alguien rencoroso…**

**Tsu: en realidad queríamos que fuese violada por Zant… pero eso se iría fuera de contexto y lo borramos…**

**UP: pero como últimamente hemos estado con un estado de ánimo depresivo, queríamos hacer el capítulo depresivo también, pero no tanto…**

**Tsu: pero tenemos problemas con una amiga, que ahora nos trata como la mismísima mierda sólo porque "no la llamamos" y ahora nos odia… puta engreída…**

**UP: por eso el capítulo es así… *le cae una lágrima***

**Tsu: …¿quieres que agradezca los reviews?**

**UP: por favor…**

**Tsu: gracias a _Gatt-chan, Magua, P.Y.Z.K y Zilia-k _por sus reviews, y su comprensión por la laguna mental en nuestro apéndice (sí! A ese idiota nuestro cerebro dejó a cargo, el muy hijoputa!)**

**UP: y no se preocupen, Link aparecerá en el próximo capítulo!**

**Tsu: nos leeremos en Marzo! Si es que no fallecemos al pisar el colegio**

**UP: un saludo a todos!**

**Ambas: Abrazos Psicológicos :'D**

**Tsu: P.D, dejen reviews xD**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Tsu: OH MY GOSH! Al fin logramos actualizar algo!**

**UP: ni que lo digas… aun no comprendo cómo es que de la nada ya no eres capaz de pensar en algo para los fics….**

**Tsu: bueno, discúuuuulpeme, princesa…. No es mi culpa de entrar a clases y no tener ni un solo _puto_ día libre!**

**UP: claro que sí, si te organizaras, y estudiaras…**

**Tsu: pfff… estudiar es para loosers! I am the better student in my class! And you know it!**

**UP: por favor… no te pongas a hablar en inglés….**

**Tsu: why? Oh, wait, I got it, you hate me and my english because YOU don´t speak it!**

**UP: oh yeah, c'mon here, and tell me it in the face!**

**Tsu: I tell you! I tell you! YOU ARE A F*CKING MOTHERF*CKER IN MY ASS!**

**UP: C'MON HERE, FU*CKING CRAP!**

**_(Estimados lectores, queremos pedirles disculpas por los retrasos en las actualizaciones en los fics. Marzo se nos ha complicado con el comienzo a clases, a nuestra hermana le vino un terrible episodio de reacción alérgica a un medicamento [no se preocupen, ahora está mucho, mucho mejor], y no sabemos lo que se fumaron los profesores, pero tenemos exámenes y trabajos en casi toda la semana… Bueno, sin más preámbulos, excusas, y bla bla bla, les dejamos un nuevo capítulo, lean y disfruten.)_**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

_4 meses después_

_PDV de Ariadna_

Salí de la arena de entrenamiento más temprano de lo normal. Mis batallas han ido muy bien desde que encontré el cuerpo inerte de Zelda en medio de la habitación de la torre. Por ahora debo llevar como sesenta y seis victorias consecutivas. Pudieron haber sido sesenta y siete, pero Zant dijo que era suficiente por hoy y me dio el día libre.

Él sin embargo tuvo que marcharse para dejar todo listo para la llegada del amo Ganondorf.

Nunca lo he visto, pero he escuchado a algunos guardias mencionarlo antes. Dicen que es el ser más poderoso del reino del Crepúsculo; y aunque Zant quiera negarlo, fue Ganondorf quien le dio sus poderes y lo trata como su lacayo. La conquista de Hyrule sólo fue otra de las órdenes de nuestro amo y maestro.

Antes no lograba comprender las acciones tomadas en esos instantes. Pero ahora con lo ocurrido con Zelda todo se volvió más claro frente a mis ojos. Y como me lo habían prometido, a la llegada de Ganondorf, por fin podré vengarme del "Elegido" y asesinarlo.

* * *

Caminé unos cuántos pasos por unos de los inmensos corredores del castillo, pateando una piedra imaginaría y con las manos tras la espalda.

Como siempre mi cabeza en esos momentos estaba más allá de este mundo, pensando en Ordon, en mis amigos, y en Link. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y aun así ni noticias sobre ellos. Tengo un mal presentimiento de que les ocurrió algo grave…

-_Joven Ariadna_

-¿Sí?- me volteé hacia el guardia que se acercaba lentamente a mí. Ellos me tenían respeto y terror.

El hombre se detuvo unos segundos tratando de ordenar sus palabras, yo fruncí el ceño irritada y este tragó nervioso para luego hablar inmediatamente. –Jo-joven Ariadna, el rey Zant requiere de su presencia en estos instantes en el salón del trono. Al parecer Ganondorf ha llegado.

* * *

Llegué al frente de la inmensa puerta que daba hacia el salón. Regulé mi respiración, me calmé un poco y entré erguida, manteniendo mi mano en el puñal de mi espada por si se presentase algún contratiempo.

Efectivamente el guardia estaba en lo cierto, sentado en el trono había un hombre inmenso y moreno, de cabello tan rojo como las brasas ardientes de una fogata. Traía una armadura negra, y a pesar de sus rasgos faciales, diría que es el mismo Ganondorf de hace décadas, el mismo vencido por el Héroe del Tiempo, mi abuelo Link.

-Fiera, al fin te presentas.- Zant, quien estaba a la derecha del gerudo habló. Incliné mi cabeza ligeramente en modo de respuesta al saludo y luego me dirigí hacia el moreno, agachándome respetuosamente frente a él.

-Así que, Zant. ¿Ésta es tu mascota de la que tanto me hablabas?

-Sí, señor…

Gruñí para mí al escuchar eso. Aunque no lo haya mencionado antes, todos en el castillo me decían que era una especie de mascota para Zant, y que de no ser por las órdenes de Ganondorf, y por los cuidados anteriores de Zelda, el hechicero twili me habría hecho suya, _literalmente._

El gerudo se me quedó viendo atentamente con una mirada que me puso nerviosa. _Ojalá no se haya dado cuenta de que soy la nieta de Link._

-Zant, puedes retirarte, yo me quedaré sólo con la chica…- _ahí va, es mi fin. _Zant lo miró asombrado, luego esa perversa y estúpida sonrisa cruzó por su rostro antes de marcharse y dejarme a solas con Ganondorf.

Al escuchar el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse, el rey moreno se paró de su asiento y comenzó a caminar directamente hacia mí. Yo aún me encontraba con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo y con la cabeza gacha, hasta que sentí unos fuertes dedos presionar mi barbilla y me obligó a elevar la cabeza y verlo inspeccionando minuciosamente mi rostro.

-Mmm… como lo sospechaba, eres descendiente de ese mocoso ladrón de la Ocarina del Tiempo, el famoso Héroe.

Me safé de su agarre y retrocedí unos pasos, alejándome de él y manteniendo mi mano en mi espada. Le fruncí el ceño y le siseé -¿y qué si soy nieta de Link? No te tengo miedo, si quieres, asesíname, te estoy esperando…

Lo peor que pude haber escuchado en toda mi vida, fue su risa, una grande y estruendosa, que resonó en toda la habitación y retumbó en mis tímpanos.

-Sí que eres la nieta de ese mocoso verde. Pero de haberte matado, lo habría hecho cuando el idiota de Zant estaba aquí.- _¿Lo habría hecho? Entonces, ¿por qué…?_ –y antes de que preguntes. Te necesito con vida para que hagas un trabajito para mí…

-¿Un trabajito? ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunté desconfiada.

-Oh, no es nada. Sólo quiero que mates al nuevo elegido de las Diosas…

De pronto mi interés en la conversación se incrementó y me hizo olvidar toda desconfianza y odio hacia Ganondorf.

-Está bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga?

Puedo jurar, que entre la sonrisa de Zant, y la sonrisa del rey Gerudo, la de este último era más perturbadora. Tragué saliva, esperando a que el moreno me explicase lo que quería hacer.

-Sé que Zant te ha estado enseñando técnicas en el arte de la espada, y magia. Es por eso que irás a las Ruinas del Pico Nevado, y ayudarás a Yeta a destruir al muchacho. Pero viendo lo debilucha que eres, necesitarás esto.- Ganondorf sacó de un cajón cercano un bulto envuelto en una tela de seda color negro. Me la entregó, y al desenvolverla, vi que era una máscara antigua, de no más de 100 años.

-¿Me dices debilucha, sólo para entregarme una máscara inútil?- gruñí arrojando el objeto hacia el trono, para luego darme la vuelta y marcharme. Pero el gerudo se me adelantó.

-Escúchame bien, mocosa. Te pondrás esa máscara, quieras o no, e irás hacia el lugar donde te dije, y destruirás al descendiente del "chico hada" y a su molesta compañera twili…

-¿…Qué?- _¿Escuché bien esa parte? ¿acaso dijo que…? _-¿Me has engañado…? ¿tú sabías que el Elegido era mi…?

-Tú hermano, por supuesto. Zant me lo informó, al momento en que te capturaron, la marca de la trifuerza del valor brilló sobre tu mano. Todos los descendientes de los portadores de la trifuerza, son protegidos por una pequeña parte de ella sobre todo mal que pone en peligro la vida de la persona…

Toqué mi mano izquierda, recordando la venda de hace unos meses, y el agudo dolor que me había provocado.

-Pe-pero, ¡aun así! Intentaron manipularme, ¡sólo para matar a mi hermano mayor!- alcé la voz y apreté los puños en mi espada, lista para atacar.

-¿Manipularte? Tú misma dijiste que harías lo imposible para encontrarlo y vengarte de él, ya que por su culpa, la princesa Zelda falleció…

Era cierto, cuando vi el cuerpo inerte de la princesa en el piso, juré por las Diosas que lo encontraría, _y lo…_

-No,- dije firme –antes no sabía que el elegido era Link. Pero ahora que lo sé, no voy a matarlo. Y si Zelda dio su vida para ayudarlo, yo haré lo mismo. A veces, necesitas arriesgar tu propia vida para ayudar a los que más quieres. Él hizo lo mismo conmigo, y no dejaré que un tarado como tú, o Zant, vayan a lastimarlo, sólo porque se les dio la gana y quieran salirse con la suya.- y así, corrí directamente hacia el gerudo, con mi espada en alto, y con una furia e ira que no logré controlar.

Sin embargo, el corpulento rey logró esquivar mis ataques. Yo seguí dando estocadas con la esperanza de hacerle daño. Pero no, ni un solo rasguño. Luego de unos minutos, quedé agotada. Tanto así que solté la espada y caí al piso. Mis piernas temblaban, al igual que mis brazos. Jadeaba tratando de regular los latidos de mi corazón y sentía cómo el sudor corría por mi frente.

Ganondorf se agachó y me tomó por el cabello. Sus ojos irradiaban odio, y malicia. Con su mano libre sostenía la máscara de Fiera Deidad, y lentamente la acercaba a mi rostro.

-No intentes oponer resistencia alguna, _Fiera_. Cuando tu cuerpo sea transformado, quedarás bajo mi merced. Y escúchame atentamente… destruirás al Elegido, _quieras o no_…

* * *

_Ruinas del Pico Nevado_

_PDV de Link_

-Escucha Link. Sé que estos meses han sido estresantes y extraños para ti. Pero ahora, que estamos tan cerca de destruir a Zant, ¿decides venir a visitar a los yetis, otra vez?- Midna me gritaba en el oído, mientras que yo seguía caminando por el castillo en ruinas, en busca de algo, o más bien dicho, _alguien_.

Me detuve y suspiré –Si Midna, recuerda que son mis amigos y me pidieron ayuda, ¿cómo podría negarme? Además, tú misma dijiste que presenciabas magia oscura, proveniente de Zant.

Sonreí ante la cara de mi compañera, que estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, bufó, y luego se cruzó de brazos y me dio la espalda.

-Será mejor que no te acostumbres a ganarme en una pelea verbal

-Lo haré.

Seguimos caminando hasta que por fin llegamos a la sala, la cual, nos habían avisado, se encontraba un maligno extraño.

-Muy bien, acabemos con esto

Abrí de golpes las dos puertas de la habitación y me sorprendí por lo que había frente a nosotros. Un enorme caballero, de armadura plateada cubriéndole su cuerpo imponente. Tras él cargaba una espada de extraña forma. Y sus ojos, tan blancos y opacos, como un débil rayo de luna llena en la profundidad de un bosque virgen. El hombre se hallaba parado, quieto y sin inmutarse, como si hubiese estado aguardando por mí.

Desenfundé mi espada, saqué mi escudo, y me puse en posición defensiva. El extraño hizo lo mismo, y nos quedamos así, hasta que hice el primer movimiento.

_Gran error_

Corrí hacia él con la finalidad de darle una profunda estocada al costado de su cuerpo, pero este se giró a tiempo y me golpeó con el mango de su espada en mi espina. Gemí de dolor, pero logré reponerme de inmediato y procedí con los ataques escudo. Pero no funcionó.

Seguí golpeándolo, utilizando todos mis objetos, mas el caballero no daba signos de agotamiento, y yo me quedaba sin ideas, y energía.

-Al parecer no eres un héroe después de todo…- se burló –si lo fueses, ahora mismo estarías con tu amada hermanita en ese estúpido pueblucho donde viven.

-¡Hasta aquí!- rugí abalanzándome sobre él, con una velocidad que ni él mismo, ni yo, hubiéramos imaginado.

Finalmente logré hacerle daño, haciendo un profundo corte en gran parte de su pecho con mi espada, y le golpeé la cabeza con el escudo, con tal fuerza, que cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Respiraba con dificultad y me venían espasmos involuntarios por todo el cuerpo, pero no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Tomé la enorme espada del caballero y la levanté, para luego asirla sobre su corazón.

-¡Espera Link!

-¿Y ahora qué, Midna?- pregunté irritado por su interrupción, pero ella solamente se acercó al desmayado hombre, y posó la cabeza de este sobre su regazo.

-Link, este hombre está bajo el encantamiento de Zant, a contra de su voluntad. Lleva puesta una máscara que lo ha transformado físicamente y que controla su mente, y antes de que me interrumpas, quiero que veas al ser bajo este hechizo.

Asentí, un poco intrigado, y ella llevó una de sus pequeñas manos al rostro del caballero, y lentamente vi, cómo este se desprendía, y un insólito resplandor envolvía su cuerpo.

Cuando la máscara estuvo a la vista, no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo.

La niña que estaba descansando en el regazo de Midna.

La niña que hace mucho tiempo no veía.

La niña que herí y estuve a punto de matar…

_¿Ariadna?_


	8. Capítulo 8

**UP: aun no comprendo… cómo puedes tener inspiración para escribir cualquier estupidez, pero cuando se trata de la prueba de libros de colegio, no me ayudas en nada?**

**Tsu: fácil… porque NO PUEDO! Viste las preguntas que nos puso la profesora? SON COMO PREGUNTAS DE MATEMÁTICAS MEZCLADAS CON QUÍMICA ESCRITAS EN JEROGLÍFICOS EXTRATERRESTRES PARA ENCONTRAR EL FINAL DE PI!**

**UP: es comprensión lectora, no es para tanto…**

**Tsu: claro que sí! Me bloqueo y no puedo escri-**

**UP: Shimmy?**

**Tsu: -**

**UP: no me digas…. Bloqueo? **

**Tsu: -**

**UP: no puedes escribir?**

**Tsu: -**

**UP: como digas….. Muajajajaja ¡!**

**_(Estimados lectores, dejando de lado el bloqueo de Tsu, les queremos decir que hemos traído un nuevo capítulo… Esperamos que sea de su agrado, lean y disfruten)_**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

_PDV de Ariadna_

_El lugar estaba oscuro y no podía ver más allá de la punta de mi nariz. Intenté avanzar, pero sentía mis pies pesados. Comencé a desesperarme, intenté buscar alguna señal a mí alrededor, pero el negro del lugar era lo único que podía apreciar._

_Lentamente, una débil luz blanca comenzó a iluminar lo que ahora sé es una habitación. Su resplandor llegó a cegarme, tapé mis ojos y pronto volví a sentir arder mi mano derecha. Acto seguido, una punzada de dolor recorrió mi pecho. El oxígeno comenzaba a escasear en mis pulmones. Y muy pronto, esa luz comenzó a rodearme, y pude sentir cómo se iba mi último aliento…_

* * *

Abrí mis ojos de un golpe y tomé una gran bocanada de aire. Me senté rápidamente y me agarré el pecho, tratando de calmar mis latidos y de regular mi respiración. Nunca había soñado con algo así antes.

Cuando logré calmarme un poco, sentí otra vez esa punzada en el pecho. Miré hacia abajo y vi que mi torso estaba envuelto en gasa y se podían apreciar pequeñas manchas… de… _¿..sangre?_

¡¿QUÉ ME PASÓ?!

Salté de donde estaba acostada y comencé a tocarme todo el cuerpo. Bueno, al menos estoy completa.

Al asegurarme de tener todos mis miembros en su lugar, eché un vistazo a la habitación en la que me encontraba. Era una pieza cómoda, con unas cuantas camas con cobertores con diseños triviales. Había también dos estanterías en donde guardaban el resto de la ropa de cama. Al lado de la cama en donde supongo estuve descansando, había una silla y una mesilla de noche, y encima de esta última había una bandeja con comida, al parecer recién hecha.

Sonreí cuando mi estómago gruñó, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que comí, pero no me importaba, al menos podré ingerir algo decente, no como en el castillo con Zant…

_Un momento…_

-¡¿Dónde estoy?!

-_Estás en el pueblo de Kakariko, pequeña._

Me volteé hacia el origen de esa voz, en el umbral de la puerta se hallaba una señora de mediana edad, de contextura robusta, piel morena y de cabello rojizo. Traía consigo una bandeja con algunos utensilios médicos.

-Qué bueno que despertaste. Soy Telma, por cierto.

-…Soy Ariadna, es un gusto- devolví el gesto mientras me inclinaba respetuosamente, pero me erguí de inmediato al sentir dolor en el pecho.

-Oh, es cierto. Ven cariño, es hora de tu revisión.

Me acerqué a ella para que me inspeccionara la lesión en el torso. Cuando lo hacía, no pude aguantar preguntarle…

-¿Cómo obtuve ésta herida?

Telma se detuvo y me miró directo a los ojos, me estremecí un poco por la forma en que me miraba, tan seria y serena, con una determinación en sus oscuros ojos.

-¿No recuerdas lo que te pasó antes de caer inconsciente?

_¿Inconsciente? Lo que yo recuerdo fue que estaba en una habitación, con Ganondorf… y luego él, me puso una máscara…_

Me estremecí y comencé a tocarme la cara. Esa horrible sensación, de esa oscura máscara que repelaba un aura maligna aún seguía en mi rostro. Telma me miraba con preocupación, mis ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas de desesperación que tenía. Me levanté de la cama, tratando de limpiar esas gotas saladas en mis mejillas, pero al caminar hacia atrás me topé con alguien, quien me hizo caer al suelo.

-Será mejor que me vaya. Cariño, te dejo ahí las vendas para que termines tú el trabajo…- escuché a Telma despedirse y luego la puerta cerrarse. Me froté los ojos con fuerza e intenté levantarme, pero unas manos fuertes me tomaron de los brazos y me ayudaron a levantarme.

-Déjame que te ayude, Ari…

Quedé helada al escuchar esa voz. No pude controlarlo, dejé que nuevas lágrimas emergieran de mis ojos zafiro y lentamente me di vuelta, para ver otra vez esa cara sonriente, con cabello rubio y ojos azul oscuro con ese típico brillo de preocupación con el que me había acostumbrado a vivir toda mi vida.

-… Link… _¡LINK!_- no aguanté más y salté sobre él, envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo y hundiendo mi cara en su cuello. Me aferré a él con miedo de que ese encuentro quizá sea mentira, y lloré. Lloré todas mis penas y preocupaciones, dejé correr ese río salado que tanto esperaba poder salir como una cascada desde mi primera noche que me separé de mi hermano.

Link me devolvió el abrazo, se hincó en el suelo y comenzó a menearme lentamente, acunándome más cerca de su pecho y tarareando una de las tantas canciones con las cuales me tranquilizaba cada noche de pesadilla en Ordon.

* * *

-¿Entonces qué es lo que hacemos aquí?

Cuando lo pregunté, Link estaba terminando de cambiarme las vendas. Se detuvo un momento y miró a su propia sombra, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre algo. Luego se volteó a verme con una expresión algo triste y suspiró.

-Escucha Ari, sé que no lo recuerdas, y creo que nunca lo harás. Pero tienes que saberlo, hace unos días fui a las ruinas del Pico Nevado a ayudar a unos yetis, amigos míos, a eliminar a un ser maligno que se estaba escondiendo en su castillo. Al entrar una habitación, lo encontré y comencé a luchar contra él, propinándole un profundo corte en el pecho. Cuando estuve a punto de matarlo, alguien me detuvo, diciéndome que otra persona estaba bajo un hechizo de Zant, y al librarlo de él, te encontramos… a ti… Ariadna, estuve a punto de matarte…

Link se tapó la cara con sus manos y comenzó a sollozar. No dije nada porque aun trataba de acordarme de eso, pero fue en vano, mis últimos recuerdos fueron los de Ganondorf poniéndome la máscara. Quizá por eso no logro recordar nada. Miré de nuevo a mi hermano, y vi que en verdad traía esa túnica verde representativa del Héroe del Tiempo.

-…Link, no te culpo. No lo sabías eso es todo… Pero por favor, ya no llores…- dije mientras le frotaba la espalda. Él se relajó un poco y se limpió la cara.

-Lo sé, pero es irónico, juré que te protegería y al final terminé lastimándote…- dijo con voz ronca y riendo pesadamente.

Junté mis manos sobre mi regazo y desvié la vista hacia la ventana entre abierta de la habitación. De ella, se filtraban los débiles rayos de luna llena que había esa noche. –Sí, pero no es para tanto. Zant me ha hecho cosas peores, y aún estoy con vida, deberías agradecer eso…

El silencio reinó durante unos minutos, haciendo que el espacio que nos separaba a los dos se hiciese más grande a medida que pasaban los segundos. Estuvimos así hasta que una extraña risa provino de las sombras.

-Jijiji, ya no lo soporto más. Ustedes dos son bastante divertidos- Midna se materializó en medio de la habitación, mostrando como siempre esa sonrisa arrogante suya. –Ariadna, cuánto tiempo. Y dime, ¿cómo van las cosas en el castillo?- preguntó divertida.

-¿Tú qué crees? Desde que Zelda dio su vida por tratar de salvarte, el idiota de Zant me ha hecho entrenar como si no hubiese mañana. Me azotaba, golpeaba, quemaba, cortaba, todo lo que se te pudiese ocurrir, aparte me daba una dosis diaria de magia twili para oscurecer mi corazón y odiar cada día más a Link. Tuve que soportar un horrible encuentro con Ganondorf que por poco me mata con su aliento a muerto. Pero a aparte de eso, todo ha estado bien, muchas gracias por tu preocupación- no hace falta decir del evidente sarcasmo y molestia que tenía con mi tono de voz. Midna solamente se agarraba el estómago y reía a carcajadas en el aire, y Link, bueno, creo que le destrocé el corazón sin querer con mis palabras.

De repente, la twili se detuvo y me miró de forma interrogante, cambiando completamente las facciones de su cara divertida a una de duda. Al parecer pasar muchos meses con mi hermano se le ha contagiado la bipolaridad.

-¿Dices que Zelda está muerta?- preguntó.

-Pues claro, así fue cómo la encontré en medio de la habitación…

-Pero es imposible. Ella sólo me dio su magia y la protección de la trifuerza de la sabiduría. No debió haber muerto.

Me quedé estupefacta con su aclaración. Acaso, ¿Zelda está aún con vida?

-Pe-pero, Zant fue, le tomó el pulso y se la llevó a no sé dónde. Me dijo que estaba muerta y él iba a enterrarla en el cementerio del castillo.

-¡No! ¡Ariadna, eso no debió pasar! Zelda sólo quedó débil, quizás inconsciente, pero _no está muerta_. Ella tenía que seguir cuidando de ti y no dejar que Zant se la llevase. ¿Sabes lo que pasará ahora? Ganondorf descubrirá que no tiene la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría y se aprovechará de la situación. Ahora sí que estamos perdidos.

Midna se agarró la cabeza y comenzó a tirarse el cabello naranja. Link tenía su cara en blanco, y yo sólo pude pensar en esto.

_¿Ups?_

* * *

**UP: fin del capítulo…**

**Tsu: alfin puedo volver a escribir…. En fin, como dijimos, esperamos que les haya gustado. Y disculpen la tardanza…**

**UP: el colegio nos ha mantenido ocupadas últimamente…**

**Tsu: eso, y muchos animes y talleres de viola..**

**UP: no olvidas algo Shimmy?**

**Tsu: oh claro! Un saludo y agradecimiento a , _Zilia K_, _Magua_, _Cigs98_ y _Lile99_ por sus reviews ¡! Muchísimas gracias! Nos hacen muy, muy felices con ellos!**

**UP: esperamos que sigan dejando más.**

**Ambas: Abrazos Psicológicos :'D**


End file.
